polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Argentinaball
Argentinaball |nativename = Argentinabola|image = Argentinaball_1.png|reality = Argentine Republic|government = Federal presidential constitutional republic|Gender= Male|personality = Arrogant, Narcissistic, Egocentric, Racist Passionate, Noble, Honest, and Kind|language = Spanish Italian German|capital = Buenos Airesball|friends = Peruball Venezuelaball Ecuadorball Cubaball Germanyball Scotlandball Irelandball Netherlandsball Nicaraguaball Russiaball Naziball |enemies = Brazilball UKball Chileball Mexicoball|likes = Soccer, Rugby, Nazism, being "white", Che Guevara, Messi, the "God" Maradona, the fact that the Pope and the Queen of the Netherlands are from Argentina, the song Don't Cry For Me Argentina from the musical (and movie) Evita (about Eva Perón life), the asado, tango, mate, looking himself in the mirror, the pampas, winter, snow, ice, glaciers, ski, snowboard, cold climate (look I have cold climate... I have snow in my winter... YO SOY BLANCO).|hates = Malvinas stealer|founded = 9 July, 1816|intospace = Yes When I go to space, the stars fade before my perfection !!!!|religion = Roman Catholicism (main) Protestant Atheism Islam Judaism|onlypredecessor = Argentine Confederationball|predicon = Argentine Confederation|bork = Malvinas Malvinas / Che che|status = How many Fútbol titles you have ? I'm the campéon of the campeones, el rey of the reyes.}}Argentinaball,' '''officially the '''Argentine Republicball' (Spanish: República Argentinabola; born 25 May 1810) is a countryball located in southeastern South America. Sharing the bulk of the Southern Cone with his neighbor Chileball to the west, the country is also neighbored by Boliviaball and Paraguayball to the north, Brazilball to the northeast, Uruguayball and the South Atlantic Ocean to the east, and the Drake Passage to the south. With a mainland area of 2,780,400 km2 (1,073,500 sq mi), Argentina is the eighth-largest country in the world, the second largest in both South America and Latin America, and the largest Spanish-speaking country in the world. Argentinaball is also member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. This countryball have the third largest economy of the Latin America. Due to massive waves of European immigration radically reshaping its cultural and demographic outlook, Argentina is often portrayed as a defending his status as Caucasian, in contrast to the higher mixed-race population of other Latin American countries.. Personality Argentinaball is mainly portrayed as being puned for pretending being White (European) while White countries think that Argentina is mainly made by mulattos. He is the eldest son of Spainball, and because of this he is the "heir of the La Corona" (which explains a lot about his personality). His Sometimes (most times) is usually egocentric and narcissistic. It gets very aggressive when it feels insulted. Other countryballs consider him arrogant and vain because BuenosAiresball is who shows his more purely European descent Argentine side, the rest of his provinces are much more calm and friendly. Because of their arrogance and vanity, they are often accused of racist (as some of their rulers liquidated almost all natives of their territory) and usually falls heavy to several of its neighbors. As the son of Spainball and Italyball, he believes to be highly white ethnicity (influence also of Germanyball). Paraguayball, Boliviaball and Uruguayball are his brothers whom only charge them with couple and couple of jokes, unlike Brasilball with which permanently fight (although deep admires him); usually he that start these fights, not Argentina. Also, Argentinaball is famous for its Italian migrants (Pope Francis himself descends from an Italian family) and also for being the most "probable" place where Nazi Germanyball is thought to have run. He ended up being hated by a large part of Europe, especially UKball and does not see much difference in Central America. He founded with Brasilball (nobody knows how they came to agree on something) the Mercosurball in which are members Paraguayball, Boliviaball and Uruguayball and recently joined Venezuelaball. All of them (except Venezuela) consider annoying his egotistical attitude, the most recognized phrase is: "Soy regroso, ¿no?". He is the most popular countryball of the Americas (after the United States) and is located in the Top 5 of Popularity of Countryballs TOP 5 NADA MAS???, ¡¡¡YO SOY EL MAS POPULAR!!!. Argentinaball is currently in sovereignty dispute with UKball over the Falkland Islandsball Famous Argentinians include: * Pope Francis * Queen Máxima of the Netherlands * Lionel Messi (soccer player) * Diego Maradona (another soccer player) * Manu Ginóbili (basketball player) * José de San Martin (Argentine general whose campaigns were decisive for the declaration of independence of Argentina, Chile and Peru) * Eva Perón (politician) * Carlos Gardel (tango singer) * Che Guevara (medic, politician, writer, journalist and guerrilla fighter.) History Argentinaball was firstly inhabited by indigenous 3ball tribes such as Guaraníball. During 17th century, Spanish Empireball started conquering this territory, introducing Catholicism and making it a Viceroyalty. In 1814, this viceroyalty declared independence becoming United Provinces of the Río de la Plataball (that eventually became Argentine Confederationball). In 1861, Argentine Confederationball incarnated into modern-day Argentina, annexing Buenos Aires Provinceball. Geography Argentina is located in South America, being one of the first countryballs declaring their independence from their conquerors. He has the highest mountain in the Americas (Mount Aconcagua, and the widest estuary in the world (Río de la Plata) Subdivisions The country is subdivided into twenty-three provinces and one autonomous city, Buenos Airesball, which is the federal capital of the nation (Spanish: Capital Federal) as decided by Congress.10 The provinces and the capital have their own constitutions, but exist under a federal system. * Buenos Airesball * Autonomous City of Buenos Airesball * Catamarcaball * Chacoball ¡¡¡¡ODIO A LOS YANQUIS!!!! * Chubutball * Córdobaball * Corrientesball (birthplace of National Hero, José de San Martín) * Formosaball * Entre Ríosball * Jujuyball * La Pampaball * La Riojaball * Mendozaball * Misionesball HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE * Neuquénball * Río Negroball * San Luisball * San Juanball * Santa Cruzball * Santa Feball * Santiago del Esteroball * Saltaball * Tierra del Fuegoball ** Argentine Antarcticaball, 372,819 sq miles of Antarctic territory ** Malvinasball * Tucumánball * South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands Georgias del Sur, Sandwich del Sir, Orcadas del Sur y Setelandas del Sur * Uruguay (Rebellious Provincia) * Argentine Antarcticaball, 372,819 sq miles of Antarctic territory Realationships Friends * Uruguayball - Little brother who broke away from Brazilball (and Rebellious Provincia). * Peruball - He helped me in the war of the Malvinas Islands. In addition, I feel indebted with him for having sold arms to Ecuadorball while he was at war with Perúball. * Cubaball - Ernesto Che Guevara participated in the Cuban Revolution. * Ecuadorball - I sold arms to war against Peru but these were destined for Venezuela. * Irelandball - Both Ireland and Argentina hate UKball for fought territory. * Italyball - Mass numbers of Italians have immigrated to my clay. * Germanyball - occasionally we get together, drink beer and play football. * Venezuelaball - Supported me against UKball. * Boliviaball - Both Bolivia and Argentina hate Chileball. * Philippinesball - He is just a brother. I was the first of our continent to talk to him. Rivals in boxing and we have very close relations. btw, did you like the chairs we threw at your ass on 2012? Neutral * USAball - Argentina will never forget his wrongdoing. * Brazilball - Brazil believes he is better in soccer performance, compared to yo (jajaja, yuo are so dumb)¡TE ODIO SIEMPRE BRASIL VOS BOLUDO DE MIERDA! Enemies * UKball - Worst enemy. He is just an old man who did not realized that the glory days of his generation have passed. He has even been overcome by his own son (USA), just as my rival Brazil overcame his father Portugal and my brother Mexico (debería haber sido yo) overcame nuestro padre Spain. I dispute the sovereignty over Falklands Islandsball (stupid name) a.k.a Malvinas with him. But now that he has left the EUball, there may be room for me? * Chileball - Argentina wants Chile removed due his support for UKball in the dispute over the Falklands Islandsball. (Traidor!) * Mexicoball - Almost always From time to time we hate each other. Gallery 560240_520446277990790_552396725_n.png|Family ArgentinaballSub.png|Subdivisions Argentinaball I (S.S. F I).png Immigrant army.png Españaball - blanda.png Esp, Ita & Arg.png XhJaAco.png Yr6GUlk.png Pz0tddP.png YNudLOB.png 734165 511584782210273 278722718 n.jpg Argentinaeatingparaguay.jpg Sanmartin.png The Paraguayan War.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 23rd time's a charm.png Russia visits some friends (Spanish).png Uruguay doesnt want to play.png Uruguay has a tough childhood (Spanish).jpg Losses.png NpF2Vl2.png Claims.png The Chain of Gib.png 1491659 696071020507229 6488538509326754679 n.png Polandball46.png YTIEDlr.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png qgv5uVh.png NXV7Cf3.png Bsgddhd.png Remove chain.png C8X0qFp.png Pf3bJur.png Opera Mundi new.png WZYlGlb.png Vo0XLbD.png VIPjz2W.png VoNkUek.png 'rVc7Klw.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Latino_eleven.png Sele_Polandball.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png OUrt0YF.png National pride.png B4Pxgln.png TQ26En8.png IUeCRjb.png Immigrant army.png EeztZoU.png LmLRn5a.jpg Remove chain.png ErQuQ4s.png Links *Facebook page es:Argentinaball fr:Argentineballe it:Argentinaball nl:Argentiniëbal pt:Argentinaball ru:Аргентина Category:Soccer Category:Argentinaball Category:America Category:South America Category:HUE Removers Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Tea Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Haters Category:European Category:Christian Category:Christianity Category:Catholic Category:World Cup Host Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Roman Catholic Category:Latin America Category:Latin Category:Romance Category:Blue White Category:Republic Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Independent Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Wine Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:G20 Category:Drama Queen Category:Elongated Category:Inflation Category:Regional Power Category:VISTA Category:Andes mountains Category:Prorupted Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Worm Remover Category:Sun Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Weird speech Category:HUE Category:Female Countryball Category:Middle Power Category:Sparse